deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jago VS Garnet
Description Microsoft VS Cartoon Network! Killer Instinct VS Steven Universe! These cool-headed fist fighters who have fought through a long hellacious journey in order to maintain their inner power and only one of them shall leave the battlefield alive! Will Jago show Garnet the fury of the Tiger or will Garnet beat down Jago with the power of love? Find out... ON DEATH BATTLE! Introduction I'm Back to Rise - Mick Gordon (Ft. Omega Sparx) Tifa: There are many people who usually use weapons but before all of that, man had to use one thing and that is their barehands! TJ: Yeah, Take us for example. *Donkey Kong is seen flexing his arms* Tifa: And the art of fist-fighting hasn't lost it's way such as our combatants who have fought through danger and still manage to keep a cool head. TJ: Jago, The Tiger Warrior Monk Tifa: And Garnet, Leader of The Crystal Gems! TJ: What's up everyone, I'm TJ Combo! Tifa: I'm Tifa Lockhart and the Gorilla behind us is Donkey Kong! Donkey Kong: OOOK! (Hey guys!) TJ: And we're taking a look at these two badass fighters to see who will win a DEATH BATTLE! Jago Jago's Theme - Killer Instinct: Gold Tifa: Deep inside of a temple deep in the Tibetan Mountains, there sits a lone warrior battling a inner conflict that had raged on for years. Despite his primal urges, this warrior always maintains to keep the powers from within at bay. TJ: And that would be a shirtless buff dude covered in tattoos named Jago. Tifa: Hey TJ, you know this guy right? Got any thoughts about him? TJ: Well I never personally knew the guy that well other him being Orchid's brother and whatnot but I will say, he's pretty damn tough. Hell, he gives both me AND Orchid one hell of a time whenever were in battle. Though, I prefer Boxing over Martial Arts, though. It's WAY more simple, y'know? ''' Tifa: Alright then, but how did Jago get to where is right now. Well, back in his childhood, Jago was abandoned as a baby in a secluded monastery in the Himalayan Mountains. '''TJ: Okay, I gotta ask. What's with all these stories about babies being left in the most random-ass places with the parent thinking they're gonna have a fun life? Just raise the damn kid and don't let him deal with demons and crap. Donkey Kong: Oook! Ook oook oook ook! (Hey, My dad was abandoned by his parents when he was a kid and look what happened to him!) TJ: He was kidnapping dames and throwing barrels off Construction sites, wouldn't take pride in that... Tifa: Will you two knock it off?... Well for information TJ, things actually worked out for Jago as he trained by the Monks of the Tiger and upon reaching adulthood, Jago became a warrior monk himself and even became their star pupil as well. TJ: But unfortunately for Jago, things were gonna change for the worst when one of his fellow monks got possessed by an evil spirit and tried to murder him. However, Jago killed said-monk in self-defense but even so, that wasn't gonna be enough to get a sorry from his fellow monks because... well, he killed a guy. Tifa: To atone for his sins, Jago was banished from his clan and soon isolated himself in a cave in the mountains where spent the rest of his days meditating while the burden of murdering a fellow monk weighed heavily on his shoulders. Donkey Kong: Oook oook ook ook oook oook oook ook oook oook ook. (Things seemed pretty dark for the guy but he would soon be met the Tiger Spirit and was infused him with a great power. The Spirit informed Jago that he must destroy the mega-corporation UltraTech by entering the Killer Instinct Tournament.) TJ: Honestly, Jago shoulda thought twice because he began to grow more violent and angry to a point where he nearly murdered his own sister. Yeah, hindsight exists for a reason. Tifa: Like when you thought it was a good idea to trust Ultratech. TJ: ...Shut up. Tifa: Well, either way, Jago ultimately won the tournament and upon retruning to his temple, he discovered that the Tiger Spirit was actually a manifestation of the demonic warlord, Gargos, who corrupted Jago by his own evil will and a result, had him possessed by the entity named Omen, turning him into a monster. TJ: After a long ass battle within his mind of trying free himself, Jago ultimately won out and he soon made a new goal. Beat the shit out Gargos and make him pay for turning you into an asshole.... Well, it's one way to put it if I'm being honest here. The Tiger Warrior - Mick Gordon Tifa: Jago's skill as a warrior is commendable to be sure. Given how he was trained by Monks in his youth, His Martial Arts skill is definitely something to be sure of with many fighting styles under his sash from Kung Fu, Tae Kwan Do, combined with his sword skill. Ranging from his Kora Sword or his Katana... Which can fire lasers apparently... TJ: See, that's why I stick to boxing! It's alot more simple and doesn't involve all this weird magic voodoo stuff. Tifa: Oh we're just scratching the surface. He can also shoot fire, use telekinesis to crush foes with a car, and can turn into a ghost! TJ: ...Honestly, that doesn't seem too strange after all I've been through. Tifa: Also if you really wanna talk about weird ways of fighting how about Boxing with Cybernetic Implants! It's is WAY more simple than Martial Arts! TJ: You really wanna test me?... Donkey Kong: OOOK OOK OOK OOK!... Oook ook oook ook ook oook ook ooook! (KNOCK IT, BOTH OF YOU!... Anyways, Jago has plenty of moves to work with such as Neck Cutter, an overhead sword swing but if that doesn't work, Jago can unleash a flurry of upward sword swings with the Laser Blade attack!) Tifa: And if Swords fail him, Jago can also attack his foes with the Endokuken, a powerful short-ranged fireball that can be charged up for more powerful results or the Windkick that can sometimes allow him to cross the whole entire stage with enough speed and momentum. Jago can even perform this move two times in a row with the Double Roundhouse as well! TJ: Tiger's Fury allows Jago to attack his foes from bellow with a swift uppercut, and he can juggles his opponent with this said attack for three times and a row. But that's not all, Jago can double the amount of power in his attacks with Shadow Energy, attacking with greater force and speed. Donkey Kong: Oook ook oook oook ook ook oook oook oook (But when Jago's Instinct Meter reaches it's peak, he taps into Tiger Focus which grants him a yellow aura surrounding his body. With it, he can not only shoot two more Endokukens all at once but it can even heal him of any damage inflicted upon him as well.) Tifa: And even then, Jago himself is surely one powerful warrior. He's strong enough to launch heavyweights such as Fulgore, Aganos, Eyedol with a single kick. For comparison, Fulgore weighs about 560 pounds but also let's not forget that Aganos is literally the largest character in the Killer Instinct, standing at 8 feet so he surly must weigh ALOT more than Fulgore. Tifa: If that's not enough TJ: Yeah, I can vouch for that. The guy is also strong enough to go up against Gargos of all demons, and that noseless bastard was able to disperse clouds at a worldwide scale! He can also tank serious punishment from getting nailed in the stomach by Fulgore's plasma claws, his chest beam, beatings from Gargos, and even being thrown into orbit and surviving Atmospheric reentry. And all this guy is wearing is just pants and a mask. Donkey Kong: Ooook oook ook oook oook oook ook ok! ooook ook ook oOook oook oook oook! (Jago's speed is also something to be applauded as he can keep pace with the likes of Chief Thunder, who can summon and even dodge lightning. He's also evaded Eyedol's meteors and Fulgore's chest beam several times. He can also keep pace with Gargos, he traveled from his home dimension to the Earth within seconds. Shadow Tiger's Liar - Mick Gordon Tifa: However, when backed up into a corner and with nowhere else to hide, Jago will ultimately force himself into undergoing the powers of Gargos, Jago will lose his honor and become possessed by Omen. Resulting in him converting into a horrid beast known simply as Shadow Jago. TJ: In this state, Jago becomes far more powerful than he already is. Being able to use dark energy to enhance his attacks and even teleport, like his martial art skills haven't been crazy enough. He's also got an Instinct Mode of his own called Dark Gift, where it works as the same as Tiger Focus but in this form, it creates a dark tether around his opponents and himself, allowing him to perform more shadow moves. Donkey Kong: Oook ooo ko ook oook oook oook oook ook oook ook!...oook. (Shadow Jago also becomes equipped with a broadsword that should be far stronger than Jago's ordinary swords, as it can set people up for combos or he can simply viciously slice open his opponent's throat!... Ouch.) Tifa: One other unique feature regarding Shadow Jago is that he has the ability to erase memories such as what he did to the Immortal Barbarian, Tusk, after defeating him and taking away parts of his memory. It messed him so bad that a literal shop owner who saw the fight had to re-jog his memory of their fight. TJ: Damn, that's the equivalent of having to having some rando who saw you get shitfaced tell you about the dumb stuff ya did after a terrible hangover. Trust me, I know from experience. Tifa: I do that ALOT with patrons at my bar. Donkey Kong: Ooook oook oook ok oook oook oook oook oook oook ook! (Despite the immense power Jago is given here, it comes with a massive downside. The more Jago spends time as Shadow Jago, the more his soul gets torn apart as he is driven further and further into madness.) TJ: Hell, outside of the whole demonic possession thing, Jago isn't really much a team player and usually works by himself. Hell, that's what screwed him over when he faced off against Gargos for the first time. Tifa: Even with his downfalls, Jago still manages to persist as he always does his best to stay clear of the influences of Gargos as he's managed accomplish many feats during his life. Such as besting his inner demon and exorcising Omen out of his body, to Defeating the high-tech CEO of Ultra-Tech, ARIA, and with the help of Kim Wu, he ultimately defeated Gargos and stopped his universal conquest. TJ: You better not be trespassing in his monastery, otherwise, Jago is gonna show you why he don't mess around. "I'm afraid your path ends here..." Garnet Welcome to Home World - Steven Universe OST Tifa: Centuries ago in the far reaches of space itself, an ongoing war was literally happening right over our heads and it involved a alien race known simply Gems. TJ: Basically, the Gems were created on a planet called Homeworld, I know it ain't that original just bite it, and were made for one purpose. Working for their higher-ups, The Diamonds, who's main goal is to literally destroy planets and any form of organic life in order to continue their own race. Though, one of the Diamonds wasn't really on board with all that. Donkey Kong: Oook oook ook oook oook ook oook oook oook ook ooook! (That would be Pink Diamond, who saw the value in organic-life and despite her many attempts to talk her fellow Diamonds into doing things more peacefully, she desperately needed something to be done about this.) Tifa: And thus, Pink Diamond faked her death and disguised herself a revolutionary by the name of Rose Quartz, starting a rebellion with her Pearl known as... The Rebellion... Or better yet, the Crystal Gems. TJ: Wait a sec, I thought we were talking about Garnet? ' Tifa: We're getting there, TJ! During the start of the Rebellion, a group of diplomatic gems were sent from Homeworld to Earth in order to investigate. Alongside the group of gems was a rare aristocratic gem named Sapphire with the unique ability to see into the future, accompanying her were three Rubies that were to guard her. ''Donkey Kong: Oook ook ook ook ook ook ook oook ook oook oook ook! (Because of Sapphire's ability to see into the future, Blue Diamond sought to learn of what would happen when the Rebels attack. The vision that Sapphire had was that she would end up being a casualty in the attack but the Rebels would be captured.) '''TJ: So, what you're saying is that she was literally waiting to die but your enemies will end up in bars as a result? Damn, talk about guts... Tifa: Well, that was the plan but one of the Rubies that was guarding her had a different approach to all of this. Ruby refused to let Sapphire die and the moment the Rebels attacked and her fellow guards were poofed, Ruby jumped in just in the nick of time to save Sapphire but upon doing so, it resulted in the two fusing together, thus becoming Garnet. Donkey Kong: Oook ook ook ook oook oook ook ook ook ook ook ook. (Thing is, Fusion is only used for Gems for size-enhancing or for work of the same type of gem. However, Fusion between two different gems was strictly forbidden and because of this taboo practice, the two gems were ridiculed and seen as freaks.) TJ: Huh, so Garnet is basically two lesbians in a trench coat? Tifa: ...Somehow, you're both right and wrong at the same time. TJ: Well yeah, it makes sense the more ya think about it. Anyways, both Ruby and Sapphire escaped Blue Diamond and the angry mob of gems, in which, they met up with the Rebels where Rose accepted Garnet as who she is and it ultimately lead to Garnet joining the Crystal Gems. Tifa: Fast forward several thousand years later, things would ultimately change for the Crystal Gems as Rose would fall in love with a human named Greg Universe and soon, she would give up her physical form in order to create their child, Steven. Donkey Kong: Oooo kooo ook ook oook ook ook oook oook oook. Oook oook ook ook... oook. (As a result, Garnet would take the mantle of becoming the new leader of the Crystal Gems while also taking care of Steven with a careful and watchful eye. Plus, she's simply just a great mom to the kid so... yeah.) Stronger Than You (Instrumental) - Estelle Tifa: As a fusion, Garnet has two separate abilities that derive from both Ruby and Sapphire respectively. Starting with Ruby, Garnet can summon her main weapons that being a pair of gauntlets that can materialize around her fists. TJ: These bad boys are strong enough to break solid stone and metal and Garnet can also increase the size of said gauntlets for harder strikes and are also equipped with Brass Knuckles that were given to her from Bismuth. Another pretty sweet thing about her gauntlets is that She can even fire them like rockets! TJ: Damn, I wonder I can find something like that... Tifa: Just ask UltraTech, I'm sure they'll fix you something up at the cost of your public image! TJ: Alright, your sass is gonna get your ass kicked one day. Y'know that? Tifa: They'll just have to try. Donkey Kong: Oook oook oook ook ook oook oook oook ook ook oook! Oook oook ook oook oook. (On the other side, Garnet holds Sapphire's future vision that allows her see any possible outcomes in future, allowing a sort of precognition for the Gem, and she can even transfer her powers with a kiss! Though keep in mind that Garnet doesn't see fully into the future, but again, possible outcomes.) Tifa: But those aren't the only things that Garnet can pull off, as part of an alien race, Garnet has several other unique abilities such as the ability to shape-shift, ranging from transforming into different people or stretching out her limbs. She can also control light as a means of seeing in dark areas as well. TJ: Garnet can also control electricity, being able to power an entire van or electronic objects that aren't even plugged in. She can even cause electricity to travel through the ground and target any opponents as a means of long-range though it's not like she can use it given how she has literal rocket fists. Donkey Kong: Oook oook ook ook oook ooook oookk oook oook. Oook oook ook oook oook ooook ook oook ook. (Garnet can also fuse and defuse at will, along with the ability to create bubbles that are able to trap objects and even people in them! Garnet also has unlimited stamina thanks to her gem physiology and can go for days without eating or sleeping though she can chose to partake in these activities.) TJ: Yeah, that's good and all but let's get to the real meat, how strong is this Square-Headed alien? Well, pretty damn strong if you ask me! She's strong enough to lift and toss vehicles without a hint of effort, Destroy gigantic stone structures with her gauntlets, and even caused a large mountain side to collapse with a single punch. Tifa: She's also able to fight against powerful foes such as Jasper, who was able to survive her whole gem ship crashing down on her! Garnet can also survive plenty of pain such as casually swimming in lava, surviving cars piling up on her, and surviving a liquefied sun core. Donkey Kong: Oook oook ook oook ooo koo kook oook oook! (Garnet's speed is just as impressive too! Being able to react and deflect lighting with out his gauntlets, dodge laser beams fired from Peridot, and reacted to a falling truck while simultaneously grabbing Steven in just under a second!) '' Tifa: But even with her fantastic abilities and strengths, Garnet has a glaring weakness and that's if her body sustains a critical amount of damage, she will be force to revert into her gemstones in order to regenerate for a long period of time. This also leaves her vulnerable to be shattered into pieces as well. '''TJ: And Garnet can also lose her cool in a terrible-enough situation and can even defuse if Sapphire and Ruby are arguing, plus, they're nowhere near as powerful as Garnet. ' Tifa: But no matter how much Garnet, Ruby, or Sapphire go through. They're always going to stand strong even in the toughest of moments. It's gonna take a whole lot to take down someone as resilient and unbreakable like Garnet! Interlude Tifa: Alright, the combatants are ready for action! TJ: Let's watch these two cool-headed warriors rumble, baby! Donkey Kong: OOOK OOK! (HELL YEAH!) Tifa and TJ: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEE! Fight Beach City, 2020... Love Like You (Instrumental) - Steven Universe OST '' It was a peaceful afternoon in Beach City as a bright future was in the cards for the small seaside town. With Earth and Homeworld no longer in conflict and The Diamonds allowing all their gems to live freely and the rights they deserve, with Homeworld Gems being taught how to live and integrate into Human society. Of course, the new Homeworld Gems needed a form of guidance in order to grow accustomed to their new environment and that guidance came in the shape and form of none other than their former ''enemies, Crystal Gems. With the help of Steven and the Gems, they made a brand new school to educate the new gems into integrating with human society and all the new opportunities that can be possible. As of now, class had ended for new gems and the educators, as the rest of the afternoon was now their's to enjoy. The streets of Beach City were rather empty for the most part, other than a few gems and townsfolk wandering about, either having a quiet walk or going out to eat, things seemed quiet. Hell, most shops were closed at the moment too. However, one such being was traversing the roads of quiet town. It appeared to be a man that stood at an imposing six feet, with the upper half of his body covered by a tattered navy-blue cloak and his face obscured by a hood with his legs covered by blue pants and golden shin-guards with the shape of the head of a snarling tiger. Making his way further down the asphalt ground, The hooded man stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head to the near beach. The hooded man then noticed a figure sitting all alone by the shore-line. After a brief moment of gazing at the lone figure, a thought came to the stranger's head. '' "That's her, isn't it?..."'' The cloaked drifter turned to the direction of the beach, making his way down the sandy ground beneath him. Upon closer inspection, the hooded man could get a better look at the person that he was approaching. The lone figure sitting by the shore and gazing off into the sunset wasn't a human but a Gem, but not some ordinary gem either. Sitting alone by herself was the Fusion and Leader of The Crystal Gems, Garnet. The Fusion had finished her class and figured some much needed relaxation by the beach was the best way to spend time for the day. However, her peace would soon be disrupted as she heard the low pitched voice of man from behind her. "Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said to the Gem, who didn't even look back upon as he gaze was fixated on the sun setting. "You're not. What is it?" Garnet plainly asked. "You are Garnet, right? Leader Of The Gems?" The cloaked man questioned. "Yeah, I am. What exactly do you want?" Garnet said, now turning her head to face the hooded stranger. "I've heard your many great feats that you and Teammates had accomplished, and your very skill and might is what brought me here in the first place." The stranger said to the Fusion. "In fact, I wish to battle you in combat for there would be no greater honor than that." If Garnet wasn't listening, she definitely was now. "You really want to fight me?" Garnet asked, picking herself off the ground. Despite being a half a foot taller than the man, he didn't even flinch. "Like I said, there would be no greater honor than to fight you. You see, I'm on a quest of my very own and I want to see how strong I truly am, I want to test the limits and see if I can overcome them. Battling you in combat seems like the best opportunity for me." The mysterious man purposed. At first, Garnet said nothing as she just stared at the cloaked man for brief moment, with the sounds of the waves breaking the silence. "Alright then, follow me and we will fight." The Gem Leader simply said, walking down the beach which prompted the stranger to follow suit. ____ Half an hour later... Relaxing Sounds of the Beach After making it further down the beach, both Garnet and the mysterious man were at a point where they were from a safe distance from the town. The Fusion then turned to the masked man, both of which were standing a few feet apart from each other. "Okay, here we are. You ready?" Garnet continued to ask. "Yes." The stranger nodded in agreement. "Before we fight though, what's your name?" Garnet questioned. The Stranger stood in place for a moment before he yanked his cloak off, revealing his true identity. Standing before Garnet was a muscular shirtless man with a large sword strapped onto his back and a metal plate mask concealing his facial features other then a tuft of hair that was swooped to the side. "My name is Jago, The Tiger Warrior of the Himalayan Mountains." He exclaimed. In response, Garnet summoned her gauntlets as they materialized around her fists, clashing them together. Jago wasn't intimidated by this however as he simply stood his ground and said nothing. "Tiger Warrior, huh? Well get ready because I won't be holding back..." Garnet said. "Neither will I." Jago said, entering into a combative stance with his arms elevated above his waist. The Tiger Warrior (Bollywood-Metal Cover) - Ro Panuganti The two fighters didn't bat an eye as their gazes met each other, without any disconnection of eye contact. Both Jago and Garnet circled each other as a means of sizing up the competiton, waiting for the right moment to attack. After what seemed like an enternity, Garnet and Jago both stopped dead in their tracks with their eyes still locked onto each other. A small smile formed on Garnet's face, before giving initiating the battle with a three worded remark. "Come get some!" Jago responded to Garnet's comment with a swift round house kick but the Fusion easily blocked it off with her gauntlets as The Monk's boot struck the flat surface of the Gem's gloves. Garnet pushed Jago back as she came barreling at the Monk at the pace of a charging bull, throwing a haymaker that was intended for Jago's cheek. By pure instinct, Jago ducked right underneath the oncoming blow before capitalizing on Garnet's mistake by leaping upward, decking his opponent right underneath the chin. The force of Jago's uppercut launched Garnet into the air as the Monk delivered another mighty uppercut that sent them higher into the air. The Tiger Warrior didn't stop there as he unsheathed his Kora sword, delivering an onslaught quick-paced slashes before ending the attack by kicking The Gem Leader in the cheek, sending her body crashing into the sandy ground. BRUTAL COMBO! Jago landed beside her opponent, crossing his arms before letting out a huff of a disappointment. "Don't tell me that's it." Jago grunted while Garnet rose to her feet, wiping her cheek before putting her dukes up. "I will give you this, you're pretty tough for a human..." Garnet muttered before blitzing her opponent at speeds that were too fast for him to react as she slammed one of her hammer fists right into the Tiger Warrior's stomach, an attack that made Jago give out a cough of pain. The Fusion then looked into Jago's eyes and smiled. "I'm on a whole other level!" Garnet proceeded to apply pressure to Jago's stomach as it sent the Monk careening across the sand. Jago stopped himself from skidding any further by forcibly planting his boots into the ground, as his head jerked upwards only to be greeted by an incoming fist from Garnet. The Warrior Monk jerked his head to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack by a hair. Jago proceeded to deliver a punch of his own only for Garnet to dodge it as well. Soon the two would enter into a combative dance, swinging and missing punches and kicks from side to side, much akin to how water flows around a rock in a river. The fists of both combatants collided with each other, the impact generating a powerful enough shock wave that caused particles of sand and debris to scatter all throughout the area as the two fighters starred each other down once again, with their paws pushed against each other with both them evenly matched in power. "I'm surprised you're able to keep up so far, You're skill is quite impressive." Garnet complement the as the two applied more force to the fists. Jago gave out a small laugh in response to the Fusion's comment. "Thanks, but you haven't seen nothing yet!" The Tibetan Monk exclaimed as he jerked his body to the side, causing Garnet to trip forward giving him enough time to extend his arm forward, palm facing out. Garnet noticed that Jago's palm emitted a bright glow of yellow and orange before shouting at the top of his lungs... "ENDOKUKEN!" As soon as that word escaped Jago's mouth, an glowing ball of fire was shout right from the palm of the Monk's hand as it struck Garnet directly in the abdomen, knocking her back in the process. Verdict If Jago wins: The Instinct - Mick Gordon If Garnet wins: Stronger Than You - Estelle (If Jago Wins): Looks like Garnet got Jag-''OWNED''! (If Garnet Wins): Unfortunately for Jago, his loss was set in STONE! THE WINNER IS... Advantages/Disadvantages Jago: Garnet: Next Time Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Killer-Crimson12 Category:Video Game vs Cartoon themed Death Battles Category:'Killer Instinct vs Steven Universe' Themed Battle Category:Fistfight Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Alien vs Demon' themed Death Battles Category:'Microsoft VS Cartoon Network' Themed Death Battles Category:"Fire vs Electricity" Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles